


Lost in Paradise

by LivininCorsets (LivinginCorsets)



Series: LiP verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Christmas Vacation, Day drinking, Did i say Fred Weasley Lives, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Feelings Realization, Flip Flops in winter, Fred Weasley Lives, Fremione Fanatic, Fremione Fanatics' Yule Fest 2020, Friends to Lovers, Good Weasley Family (Harry Potter), Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hermione is Done, Lemon, Multi Chapter, Mutual Pining, Plotting Hermione, Possible smut later chapters, Realization, Resolved Sexual Tension, Runaway Bride, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Smut, Snowed In, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Weasley Family Dinners (Harry Potter), What Was I Thinking, Winter at the beach, emotional drinking, find the easter eggs, hermione gets things done, hermione.exe not responding, in certian spots, kidnapping with a purpose, odd hobbys for the weasley twins, poor fred gets sunburn, they are not alcoholics i swear, wear sunscreen yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinginCorsets/pseuds/LivininCorsets
Summary: Hermione was pissed. That woman left her Best friend in the most horrid way possible!She was the only one who could fix it without the emotional baggage that came with being family. he was one of her best friends and she WILL get him back to his old self even if it killed her. So she planned a holiday in paradise filled with fun before heading back to the cold for a little bit of work then back to a little bit of winter fun before going back home for Yule.But wait this wasnt supposed to happen!?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: LiP verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030719
Comments: 164
Kudos: 148
Collections: Fremione Fanatics 2020 Yule fest





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to MarsPotter and Omnenomnom for being the best Alpha and betas and PrettiestSrat17 for being my brit picker! I could have!!! Please keep in mind this story is complete so no suggestions for what happens next. Guessing is always fun though. And now I finally have a complete Multi Chapter! WOOT!

He was her best friend, aside from Harry and Ron that is. Hell, sometimes she got on better with him and George than Ron. Harry was always like the innocent little brother she always wanted... but now…

Now Fred was getting married. She wasn’t sure how to process that, even with him dating this girl for over two years and a year-long engagement. Something always felt off about _her_. 

Sure, Wendy was pretty, tall and willowy, with perfect hair and teeth. Plus she had the wit to match the twins on any day. But Hermione still couldn’t get rid of that nagging feeling that something just wasn’t right about her. 

She never said anything, of course, it wasn’t her place. 

Hermione sat in the family section next to Harry, who brought Luna as his plus one, behind Molly and Arthur. Hermione didn’t bring a date for obvious reasons. Too many spotlight hungry leeches who just wanted fifteen minutes of fame at her expense. 

All the Weasley brothers stood at the altar as groomsmen. George was the best man (as if anyone else would have that honor). Light music began to sound and little Teddy and Victorie started down the aisle, followed by four bridesmaids. Suddenly, there was a curious pause. The Maid of honor appeared but walked quickly down the aisle, not wanting to trip on her ridiculous heels the bride had picked out. 

She reached Fred at the altar and handed him the note. Hermione could sense something was very wrong. 

The expression on Fred’s face crumpled from nerves to worry, and then to pain. 

“She’s gone,” he said in complete shock. Whispers broke out. Hermione glanced over to the bride's parents who were in complete disbelief. 

“She ran.” Fred started to wobble, George and Charlie helped him to a chair before he passed out. 

“W-why?” he asked the maid of honor, voice cracking. 

“She didn't say,” The light Irish brogue came through in her voice, quiet and somber. She placed a hand on his shoulder, gave a comforting squeeze, and walked away. “I'm so sorry,” 

Hermione's jaw dropped open in shock. She watched the chaos unfold in front of her as Fred collapsed into his brother's arms. She briefly registered Molly, moving behind her to comfort her heartbroken son. As the first sob cut through the air pure rage overwhelmed her shock. 

How _dare_ that woman do that to Fred. He was such a kind and wonderful wizard. That bint had no idea how lucky she was and she had just thrown it all away on a whim? 

No, absolutely not. Hermione refused to let this ruin him, he deserved better. She didn't know what she could do but she would help him. No matter the cost.

~~~~~~ 

After a lot of conversation and general cajoling (and once instance of a blind date courtesy of Ginny), Hermione and George were finally able to get him back into the shop However, after enough pitying looks, Fred hid away in their laboratory. For now, Hermione and George were content to let him be. Molly, however, took some convincing to let her son heal on his own. 

Eventually, after a variety of failed attempts to lure the man out of the shop, everyone stopped pushing and prodding, letting Fred be until he was ready. If he was keen to shut out everyone, including his own twin, then so be it. Apparently, even Molly Weasley had limits as to how much cajoling and care she could provide to her children before enough was enough. And George? Well, George moped. 

The only way Hermione could even get Fred out of the shop was if she dragged him into London or apparated him into different muggle cities to go to the cinema, or even the beach a couple of times during the summer. 

During this time, a plan started to formulate in her head.

Hermione had been in her flat cooking dinner with the TV on for background noise. Just as she was sliding the dish in the oven she looked up to catch the soothing images of crystal clear beaches, rimmed in white sand. The picture on the screen then slipped to a snow-covered mountain top advertising peaceful hikes and exotic wildlife. Hermione's mind hitched, the details forming into a half-formed plan.

She quickly went through her finances in her head. Some of her spending habits would have to change, and she had already quit her dead-end job at the Ministry so she wouldn’t have to deal with getting the time off. All she needed to do was talk to the Weasleys. 

~~~~ 

“Ok,” she said after Molly served the dessert. “So, I have come up with the basics of a plan to help get Fred out of this funk he's in.” 

Hermione’s comment caused everyone to look up. Fred hadn't shown up for a family get together since the rehearsal dinner before that clusterfuck of a day. As such she was confident relaying her plan to the rest of the Weasleys without Fred accidentally catching word.

“I think Fred would benefit from a vacation,” her hands folded under her chin as she glanced at each Weasley in turn.

“We all need a vacation,” Harry grumbled.

“I can’t close the shop that long,” George responded sullenly.

“I know.” Hermione cleared her throat. “However, considering I have quit my job at the Ministry and have an obscene amount of time on my hands I could take him.”

“You?” Ron questioned, his face screwed up in confusion. Meanwhile, George seemed to be regarding her with an oddly calculating look.

“When would you go?” Arthur asked, his worry etched onto his face.

“I can take him for the first few weeks of December. Just long enough to get him out of his head, and London. He needs to know that there is more out there than the shop and his own misery,” Hermione said.

“The beginning of December? That’s close to Yule.” Molly stated, worried, wringing her hands in a cloth napkin. 

“Yes,” Hermione responded.

“But what about Yule? Shouldn’t he be home with-”

“Mum, Yuletide can wait. Fred hasn’t come out of the back room for months. Hermione is the only one who can get him out of the flat or the shop. Even then, if she doesn't physically drag him to the muggle world he would never go on his own. We are overstocked on all of our current inventory to the point we don’t have room to _create_ new products.” George stated as leaned back in his chair, running his hands down his face. 

“The idea has merit,” Percy said optimistically, as he started to pile dishes. “Bill and Charlie missed plenty of holidays when they were in Romania and Egypt.” 

“Yeah, but we did it for our careers, not because a bint decided to jilt us at the altar.” Charlie griped, knuckles on one hand white from rage, and the other scratched his beard. He had wanted to stomp over there and give the bint a piece of his mind. Bill wouldn’t let him since the girl’s parents ‘paid restitution for the slight,’ even though the Weasley family didn’t agree with the tradition- her family insisted. 

“Where were you thinking?” Arthur asked kindly as he helped his third youngest carry the dishes over to the sink, where Bill was filling it up with soap and water. 

“America. Illvermorny is in New England and there is a village much like Hogsmeade there, and Fred had mentioned in the past that they wanted to expand.” She said thinking out loud so the others could follow her thought process, and George nodded confirming that they did want to open a second shop. 

“Well, if you do that, I can manage it over there, and Fred can stay here with George. It's not like it wouldn’t be run _by_ a Weasley if it's not the twins.” Ron said through his last mouthful of chocolate mousse pie Fleur brought over. 

Ginny bopped her brother over the back of the head with a wicker bread bowel. “We're talking about Fred not you, berk.” she huffed and eyes narrowed. 

“Ginny, stop hitting your brother.” came the automatic sigh from the family matriarch. 

“I'm still in the planning phase. But Ron you will need to help George since December is in the middle of the busy season,” Hermione mused.

“I should be able to help as well. Just keep me behind the register with a chair.” Fleur offered while holding a squirming Victorie, a very slight bump protruding from her abdomen. 

“Not a problem,” George said as he conjured some dancing blocks for his squirming niece. 

“Sounds like a plan, you won't get any argument from us,” Harry asked, sounding worn down from his training at Gringotts. Bill only smirked at his pseudo adopted brother’s discomfort. “Now how can we help?” 

**End Chapter 1**


	2. Chaapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Fred go on a little trip...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BASIC DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND BIT THANK YOU TO MARS POTTER AND OMNENOMNOM (why did you pick such a hard name to spell woman lol) AND REBBECCA JO FOR BEING MY ALPHA BETA AND BRIT PICKER.

It had been five months since Wendy left Fred at the altar.  His life now seemed to consist of drifting through the day to day, slowly losing his grip on what made him who he was. To make matters worse, he was clearly losing his mind. His things were disappearing a little at a time and his twin just looked at him warily whenever Fred questioned where they had gone.

At first, it was just a few random things; a spare toothbrush, a bottle of his shampoo, even the old Gryffindor scarf that hung on the back of his door. Then several packs worth of underwear, socks, and undershirts went missing. Followed by several t-shirts, (weirdly both in long and short sleeves even though it was already too cold to wear the t-shirts) most of his jeans, and his favorite jumpers. At this point, he was missing almost all of his muggle clothing. None of it had gotten mixed with George’s stuff either. 

A pounding on his door cut through Fred’s thoughts. Fred sighed, he just wanted to stay in bed on his day off. The month of December rolled in with a frigid cold front that had even the social butterflies hiding indoors. So who in the hell was slamming on his door?

“Go away!” he called out and rolled over with his quilt pulled over his head. He didn’t want to deal with anyone at the moment, let alone rude door bangers. 

“Freddie, you need to get up out of bed,” his twin called out. 

“No!” Fred yelled back, curling deeper into the blankets to ward off the chill. 

He heard George scoff and mutter from the other side of the door. 

“Well too bloody bad!” the unexpected voice of his curly-haired best friend called back. “You better be decent in there!” 

Without any preamble, she unlocked the door with ease and Hermione Granger waltzed into his room like she owned the place. Old Crookshanks sauntered behind her and jumped on to Fred’s stomach unexpectedly, causing the man to groan. 

“Oof! Not cool, Crooks,” he exclaimed. The damn cat was getting too many treats lately. He made up for it by purring and giving Fred a headbutt.  


“Come on! Up!” Hermione yanked the quilt she got for him last Christmas off of him. 

She was not surprised in the least that he was only in his pants*.  His favorite Pajama bottoms had disappeared last week and he had yet to find them, resulting in his current state of undress.

“Mione,” he groaned. “You can't just come into a grown man’s room like that. I’m not decent!” 

“Fred. I regrettably Introduced you to the Speedo. Your pants cover  _ much _ more than that,” she said highly amused. “Now come on, get dressed. Muggle attire, please. We are going on a trip. I already have everything you need.” 

She threw a pair of day-old jeans at him, belt still on the loops. 

“Oi!” Hermione didn’t appear to hear him as she rummaged through his wardrobe. She picked out a shirt and smelled it, jerked it away from her face. 

“When did you last wash this! It smells like rotten gilly-weed!” 

“Um, dunno?” 

She rolled her eyes and tossed the shirt in the hamper. Finding another shirt that didn’t reek, she tossed it at him. She reached back in and threw him a jumper. 

“Hurry up. We are on a time crunch.” Hermione walked out of the room to finish her cuppa that she left in the kitchen. 

Fred sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. 

Apparently, she was kidnapping him for the day out. He had gotten used to her dragging him around every now and then to the muggle world but she could have chosen better weather for it. 

Fred came out of his room after he finished getting dressed. He noted the muggle suitcases sitting in the sitting room with confusion. 

_ Suitcases? What was happening?  _

“Hermione,” Fred questioned cautiously. “Where are you kidnapping me to, this time? And for how long?” 

“Consider it a work trip. I have your passport and everything,” she stood from the table and marched towards the door. “Your clothes are packed, the shop is stocked, George is watching Crooks so he still has a handsome ginger roommate. Ready to go?” 

“I don’t even know where we are going?” Fred balked.

“Don’t worry, I will be with you the entire time.” Hermione smiled sweetly in that way that always thawed his heart a tiny bit. “We should be able to have a bit of fun while we’re at it.” 

Hermione tied a scarf around his neck, stuck a beanie on his head, and shoved him into a muggle coat. She turned so fast her dark curls smacked him in the face, surprisingly soft considering their riotous mass. 

“Let’s move, Fred! We have a plane to catch! Bye George take care of Crooks! Bye Crooks take care of George!” At that last announcement, she pulled Fred out the door, the suitcases following behind them automatically. He supposed he just figured out where all his clothes had gone.

“Don’t I get a say in this?!” he asked exasperated. 

Looking back at it now, Fred realized the most recent excursions into the muggle world were all a trap leading up to this. He should have known a trip to the post office, and to get a singular muggle picture of him, would be too boring for even Hermione. Curse the sneaky little witch. 

“Nope! Everything is already taken care of.” George shut the door behind them and shouted through the wood. “If you try to come back early I will charm your mirror to play upbeat pop songs between the hours of 6 am and 10 pm. Have a nice trip.”

_ Mutinous traitor. _

Fred had little choice but to follow Hermione on this unexpected adventure. From what he remembered of an airplane or ‘plane’ (as she called it) was muggle transportation akin to a Magic Carpet and muggles needed a passport to travel to other countries. 

She had said it was a work trip but did she mean it was a work trip for her and she wanted to tag him along for a change of scenery? Or was it a work trip for him, because he and George had mentioned multiple times that they wanted to expand and Shaggy Rogers wasn’t giving up Zonkos without a fight. 

He was at a loss. 

Once they made it through the Alley and into the Leaky, they took hold of the handles of the suitcases. They blew through the door and stepped out into muggle London where Hermione flagged down a cabbie. 

“Heathrow, please,” she told the driver after everything was loaded into the boot. She also answered with a letter when he asked for something called a ‘terminal’. 

“You seemed prepared,” Fred questioned suspiciously.

“Well you know me,” Hermione said. 

“When exactly did you start coming up with all this ‘Mione?” Fred asked. 

He knew he was stuck, limited both by his skill and the law. He couldn’t disapparate out of a moving vehicle with the risk of splinching or breaking the statute of secrecy. 

Hermione smirked, a look she learned from the twins over the years. 

“Oh, just a few months ago.”

“A few months?” Fred balked.

“I had just quit the Ministry and I saw an ad on the telly. It all came together quickly after that. Ron and Fleur are helping at the shop, so you don't need to worry there. I’ve got all your papers and luggage in order and everything else is taken care of.” 

Fred blinked in uncertainty. 

“Ron. My little berk of a brother is helping at the shop?” Fred deadpanned. “How is that not cause to worry?” 

“Because he has been training with George for the past three months on how your products are made, plus you're overstocked for months even with the busy season. We have been planning this for a while. And YOU needed an intervention. I expect you to have fun after all this work we put into it.” 

“I do not need an intervention ‘Mione!” he groaned.

Hermione frowned, dark eyes gazed at him intensely, despite the horrible jerk of the car and the driver swearing at the numpty who cut him off. He was fine, really. His family was just a bit overly concerned and-

“Fred. When was the last time you took a shower without me or George practically throwing you in it?” 

The ginger glowered at her. He had to actually think about it. 

“Well, that’s not-”

“When was the last time you saw someone outside of the shop that wasn’t me or George?”

“Now hang-”

“Last time you went to the burrow for dinner?” she questioned continuing before he could answer. “Went to the bank? Grabbed food with friends? Bloody hell, when was the last time you had so much as left your flat or the shop with someone other than me?”

“That’s not fair,” Fred grumbled even as he answered the questions in his head. It had been a long time since he really did anything fun and  _ perhaps  _ he may have been a bit antisocial lately. He had every right to be in his opinion, it wasn’t every day a bloke got left at the altar, he was entitled to some whinging.

“Fred.” Hermione carefully rested a gentle hand on his knee, her eyes pleading with him. “We are all really concerned. It’s just for a few weeks, if this doesn’t work I’ll leave it be.”

He had never been able to stand up to those big brown eyes when they got watery like that. Whether it be over the last piece of pizza or what was apparently the next few weeks of his life. Fred folded like a cheap tent.

“Oh, fine... you win,” he grumbled, resigned to this fate.

“Excellent!” Hermione said. 

She beamed at him and pulled out a book, settling against the seat for the assumedly long car ride. He could tell the book was muggle by the cover. Magic folk didn’t have a habit of putting pictures of mountains or half-naked men on their reading material. 

Seeing no other option, Fred slouched against the hard plastic of the door intending to take a short nap. 

A half an hour into the flight, the movie came on. it was something called ’A Christmas Carol’. Hermione explained it was based on one of her favorite books, one her mother used to read to her every year. When her eyes clouded in remembrance, Fred took her hand and offered a small smile. She returned it wistfully and patted his hand. When he expressed interest in watching it, Hermione paid for a set of headphones and Fred enjoyed his first Christmas movie. 

He fell asleep halfway through the second movie, only waking when the plane landed with a jolt.

“Ladies and gentlemen, thank you...” The flight attendant continued her well-rehearsed speech as everyone disembarked. 

“So ‘Mione where are we?” Fred asked as he stretched, throwing his arm over her shoulder. 

He was gazing out the windows and saw it was bright, sunny, and very green. Tall palm trees and clear blue skies shown through the windows. Fred gulped at how little some women were wearing as he and Hermione went to find their luggage. 

When Hermione noticed where Fred’s attention lay, she elbowed him hard in the gut. 

“Cad,” she huffed. “I figured you would enjoy the warm weather, so for a week before we get to work. Didn't expect you to enjoy the initial view that much. We are in the Florida Keys.” 

He wasn't sure where Florida was but if the sprawling beaches and bright sun were anything to go by, his December was about to get a lot more pleasurable.

**_Chap 2 fin_ **


	3. Chapter 3

“We don’t know how it happened, it’s just a glitch in the system. We are terribly sorry. ” The woman behind the desk said, glancing at the duo out the corner of her eye. Fred and Hermione groaned. The historic bed and breakfast was quaint, and the attendant seemed nice enough. But they really just wanted to drop their bags in the room and just go. “I will grab my manager and see what we can do to make this right.”

Fred and Hermione ended up getting one of the remodeled victorian townhomes across the street, at a discounted rate with two nights comped. 

While slightly irritated, they were thankful they had a place to stay away from others. Neither strictly thought they needed magic but it was nice to have the option available. 

“MACUSA is a  _ lot _ more restrictive than the Ministry is,” Hermione explained while they waited to be escorted to their lodgings. “So unless it’s an emergency we should avoid it.” 

“So, this is why you’ve been getting me used to the Muggle World,” Fred smirked as he whispered in her ear. 

The receptionist took them to their home for the week. Hermione sat next to Fred in the back of the golf cart. She jumped when he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, 

“You  _ have _ been planning this for a while, clever little otter.” 

Hermione blushed. 

“After this week where are we going, Mione?” Fred asked.

“Already sick of me Weasley.” she joked.

“Each moment spent with you is a pleasure, Hermione.” Fred capped off the compliment with a wink.

She was glad that he was getting some of that charm back. They hadn't been there long but getting out of England seemed to be doing wonders for his disposition. She was sure that the sun helped as well.

“We will be heading north to Massachusetts, to see if there is a good spot for you to expand the company in the town near Ilvermorny. After Massachusetts we will be going skiing in the Adirondacks of New York, then home for Yuletide.” 

Fred blinked, trying to process all the information and foreign names. 

“Why not start with New York then?” he asked optimistically, “or  any chance we could skip skiing and come back here?"

“If we do you won't want to go home and back to the cold.” 

Fred pouted. She knew him well. 

They pulled up into the short drive and Fred could have sworn he heard Hermione coo at the building. 

Hermione decided to check out the full kitchen, debating if she wanted to cook tonight or grab something while exploring. 

The Veranda had a vintage-like feel with the crown molding and chair rails. Setting their bags down, she threw herself onto the plush sofa. The salty-sweet smell of the ocean blew in with the breeze through the open patio doors. Sheer curtains drifted in the air, shimmering in the afternoon sun. She could almost fall asleep to the sound of the palm leaves as she leaned back.

Logic took over as her brain started working again. 

“You can have the bedroom Freddy boy,” she told him as she checked their luggage for damage. “I'll take the sofa bed.” 

“No Hermione,” Fred said sternly, as he grabbed her arm gently. “You take the bed I will take the sofa,”

"No, Fred you-"

“ We could always share the bed." Fred waggled his eyebrows, Hermione suppressed a shiver."But jokes aside,  you are paying for all this. You should have the bed.” 

“Actually, you’re paying for this trip too.” She paused, narrowing her eyes. “Stop distracting me. The bed is a King. The Sofa is a queen. I am small, you are tall so take the bed! You will be more comfortable.” 

She stood as tall as she could. Which wasn’t saying much.

“No Hermione,” he pats her on the head, making her eye twitch. “You’re either taking the bed or we are sharing. “ 

Hermione held out just a bit longer, glaring at him with her arms crossed. When he didn’t so much as budge she sighed in defeat.

“Fine, I'll take the bed.” Hermione moved her suitcase to the bedroom, ignoring the victorious grin on his face. It wasn't often she let him win. “We need to grab some lunch, do some exploring, grab dinner then we can grab some groceries on the way back.” 

“Yay, food. Let's not eat on a plane ever again shall we?” 

“Get changed into something more comfortable.” She left him to his own devices as she unpacked herself.

She changed into a pale blue sundress, ending at her knees, and tied it around her neck. Her hair pulled up into what should have been a neat bun but her voluminous dark curls made that impossible, finished with white sandals. 

“What’s this bottle of white stuff?” Fred shouted through the apartment.

“Sunscreen!” Hermione shouted back, sliding on her shoulder straps. “It’s like the anti-sunburn charm but only needs to be reapplied every six hours.”

“Ew, it’s greasy,” Fred complained.

“Fine then burn. See if I care.” Hermione huffed walking back into the living room. 

Hermione caught him as he was buttoning up his tropical short sleeve shirt with pink plumeria blossoms. 

“I know I don’t own a shirt like this Granger.” His disarming smile caught her reflection in a picture frame hanging on the wall. 

“Don’t you?” she smirked. 

“I don’t. As a matter of fact-” Fred’s voice faded away as he turned, a quiet smile creeping up his face. 

Noticing his dazed expression, Hermione rolled her eyes. It was mostly to hide her blush knowing he didn’t mean it  _ that  _ way. He was probably just jet-lagged.

Hermione glanced into a mirror to make sure everything was in place- just in case.

“It’s not that strange to see me in a dress,” she grumbled. “Let’s go, we're wasting daylight.” 

~~~~~~

As the two wandered about the town, Fred found that the sea air and warmth made everything seem fresher. The people were friendly, and the food smelled amazing. He couldn’t help his amused smile when the breeze was causing Hermione’s dress to fly up, causing her to panic and hastily hold it down.  His smile dropped away the third time when she wasn't quite fast enough to grab the fabric. It drifted indecently high on her thigh and left him blushing and nearly walking into a signpost.

They sat down for lunch at a small bistro for lunch. Ever the predictable Hermione, her nose was stuck in a pamphlet advertising local attractions. 

“Oh! Ernest Hemingway’s house is a museum! We could check that out, or we could go snorkeling. It looks like we could also hire a boat and spend the day fishing or just being out on the water. Or we could just spend the week on the beach and drink hurricanes all day. Maybe we could-” 

Fred laughed at her exuberance, cutting her off.

“I am along for the ride, whatever you want to do.” He eyed her for a second while holding the drink menu, “And I assume a hurricane is some muggle thing, not a natural disaster??” 

“Oh they are a natural disaster alright,” she deadpanned. “Considering you can’t taste the rum in them at all.” 

They proceeded to order their food and it was quickly brought to them. 

Hermione was eating a Jerk Chicken sandwich while Fred had a generic club sandwich, not feeling particularly bold to try something different, particularly something named after an insult. Their chips- sorry fries- were to die for though. He would have never considered putting seasoning on them. It seemed like a tragically missed opportunity.

“Would you like some?” Hermione asked him, cutting a bit of her sandwich for him to try. 

Fred eyed the meat cautiously. He was raised on traditional fare and new foods tended to intimidate him somewhat. Hermione rolled her eyes at his indecision. 

“Oh, come on! It’s life-changing!” She waved the bite-size morsel on the fork in front of his face. When he pulled a face she smirked. “Unless you are too afraid of a bite of chicken that is.”

In a houseful of boys, Fred had become immune to the ‘dare you to’ comments. (Not that he and George didn’t do the dares anyway, but just for kicks.) But once again he found himself, victim, to those gorgeous brown eyes and lightly teasing smile. He leaned forward and closed his mouth around the offered snack in one smooth motion. Grinning when her mouth formed a slightly shocked ‘o’.

He hummed as he caught the flavor. It was good, sweet, a tad salty, and— 

“Hot! Hot, hot!” Fred exclaimed fanning at his mouth. 

Hermione handed over her Mai Tai and he took a long pull from the fruity drink. She started to giggle, the hand covering her mouth doing little to hide her laughter. 

“You finally managed to prank me!” he accused as his mouth cooled down. 

He took a big bite from his sandwich,  sighing as the mayonnaise cooled his scorched tongue.

“I’m sorry Fred,” she said through a mouth full of giggles. “I didn’t realize you had that sensitive of a palate.” 

“Does that bother you?” He asked as he passed back her fruity beverage. He still did not believe there was alcohol in there. 

She shook her head, some curls flying out of their confines. 

“Mum came from Jamaica as a girl with my grandparents. We had all sorts of family recipes like this.” She grinned at him, taking another bite of her sandwich as sighing. Her eyes seemed to sparkle with some unspoken family memory.   


_ ‘Looks like I am going to have to get used to spicy foods’ _ . Fred thought, a contented smile working its way onto his face as he watched her. After a moment he blinked in confusion.  _ Where had  _ that _ come from? _

The waiter came over with the bill and Hermione pulled out some paper and coins to pay. 

Fred saw the sunlight catch in the escaping curl and wondered how he never noticed that she had small streaks of dark red, twisted in her hair. 

**_Chapter 3 fin_ **


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4   
  
The next morning, Fred woke up to the delightful smell of bacon, eggs, and toast. A respectable breakfast. He wondered what was planned for the day to require that.   
  
Hermione’s long curls draped down her back, obscuring the sight of lightly tanned shoulders. Fred’s regrets were short-lived when he noticed that her blue pajama shorts rode low on her hips and high on her thighs.   
  
She would make some man very happy one day. But who? Shaking his head, he laid back on the surprisingly comfortable Sofa bed. The only men she ever spent time around were Harry and his brothers. Ron had his chance and royally screwed up. Fred couldn't count how many times he had pranked his brother for making her cry in his last year. Then again... there was Charlie...   
  
He thought about it a little more. No, never mind. Too terrifying. They would take over the world and leave it in ashes. He heard the two plotting the first couple of weeks after he was left stranded. Georgie was out since he had his eye on a certain lady since Hogwarts.  
  
No one was good enough for her anyway, certainly no one in the Weasley family.  
  
Fred glanced over, seeing her shirt ride up as she reached for a plate and shook his head. If she caught him leering she would hex him to oblivion and make it look like a Death Eater did it. Worse than that, she would do it with a smile on her face and creative spells he had never heard of before. Fred had always prescribed to the school of thought that there was no harm in looking, but that didn’t usually include one’s best friend (excepting George of course, but that margin was slimming daily).   
  
Besides, it was unfair of him to treat her like that. She planned this whole thing just to cheer him up and get his thoughts off of Wendy.  
  
His heart jerked painfully, leaving an uncomfortable feeling in his gullet.   
  
“Fred,” Hermione chimed. “I know you’re awake.”   
  
He looked over at her, eyes half-closed pretending he hadn't been awake and lost in his thoughts for the past fifteen minutes. His heart just about stopped as he saw the low dip of her top and the resulting expanse of skin on her chest. One string slid down her shoulder and Fred promptly forgot all about the risk of hexing.   
  
“Breakfast is ready. I'm going to go change, you go ahead but save me some” She saw him look over at the table, a pink tinge to his cheeks. Thinking it was a bit of sunburn, Hermione dismissed it.   
  
“You can change after I get back.”   
  
After breakfast, the two gathered their things for a day at the beach. Fred had seen the white sand beaches from the plane and he couldn’t wait to dig his feet in. It would be nice to just sit near the water without pebbles digging into him for once.   
  
As the couple struggled to haul all their things down the stairs, one of their neighbors offered to help.   
  
“Y’all headin’ to the beach too?” A woman asked a bit of twang in her voice.   
  
“Yes, we are. I think we miscalculated how much stuff we had.” Hermione stated with a sigh. Not only did she have a towel over her shoulder, but she also had an oversized beach umbrella and a large beach bag over her shoulder. Fred had the same only with a cooler filled with ice and their lunch instead of the bag.   
  
“Don’t worry about it. We'll just pop your stuff in the back of the truck and give you a ride,” her husband said. His wife was tiny-smaller than Hermione, while the man seemed like he was almost a giant.   
  
“What brought y’all over to our side of the ocean? Honeymoon?” The husband asked.   
  
“Oh no. We're not a couple,” Hermione stuttered “We're here for business. Well, starting with a quick getaway from the family and then business-”  
  
Fred saw the raising eyebrow on the wife.   
  
“Oh no, it's nothing like _that_!” Hermione’s face flushed when she realized what it sounded like and he rushed to explain.   
  
“My fiancé left me at the altar six months ago, and ‘Mione being the good friend she is practically kidnapped me. We’re spending a bit of time here before we go to Massachusetts. I’m looking into expanding to the shop my brother and I own.”   
  
"Well bless your little hearts. I say you are better off without the vile-"  
  
"Hunneh," The husband warned in a warm tone.  
  
"Right, right. Well, I hope things look bright for the two of you. I think yall look adorable together." The woman cooed.  
  
Hermione’s cheeks darkened slightly, while Fred chuckled nervously scratching the back of his neck.  
  
Only a few minutes later the group reached the ocean. Fred stopped dead. He had never seen water that color. Turquoise, azure, or teal depicting the different depths. Close to the shore, he could literally see the sand beneath the waves. He helped haul the cooler and chairs out of the bed of the truck, Hermione grabbed the umbrella and the giant bag.   
  
“We may want to hire a car for the rest of the week.” He suggested in her ear as they set up their things. Hermione laughed before pointing out a food truck a little down the way.   
  
“Or we forget the cooler, and just buy our drinks.”   
  
Fred followed her gaze and saw the same truck with the words " **TACOS- MOJITOS- NACHOS- HURACANES- BURRITOS"** painted in bold letters on the side. He had to agree with her, tacos sounded better than sandwiches any day.  
  
Chairs set, umbrella opened, and towels laid on the chairs, Hermione started to take off her dress. Fred turned away to pull off his shirt.   
  
“Fred, can you help me with this?” Hermione called.   
  
“Yeah,” Turning back to face her, his breath caught in his throat. The sunlight caught on her hair again, making the dark curls shine with a hint of deep wine. Her olive skin seemed richer in the sun and there was plenty of it on display in the tiny red and gold bikini. Fred snapped back to reality and she handed him a yellow plastic bottle.   
  
“Oh, I don't want to use this gross stuff. Can't I just cast a charm?"  
  
"If you want to get arrested be my guest, otherwise have a seat."  
  
He sat in front of her and let her apply the white stuff on his back.   
  
“The trick with this stuff is that you need to rub it in. And don’t use too much or you will waste it.” She then showed him the appropriate amount on her arms, legs, and face. “My back please.”   
  
Suddenly, Fred found himself quite fond of the lotion. With only the slightest hesitation Fred squeezed the plastic tube and clicked the cap shut. He eyed her back warily, the soft curve of her spine broken up by a weak looking red thread that didn’t seem like it could possibly hold up anything.   
  
It’s Hermione, calm down.   
  
Taking a deep breath, attempting to calm his unexpected nerves, he rubbed the lotion into her back. Then he noticed a _slight_ problem.   
  
She was wearing the scrap of clothing that the muggles qualified as a bathing suit. He swallowed deeply as his hands rested on the curve of her waist. The dimples of her lower back seemed like more-than-friends territory.  
  
“Mione,” his voice squeaked.   
  
“Hmmm?” she hummed happily. That did nothing to calm him down.  
  
“Well… It’s getting pretty… low. Should I keep going or…?”  
  
“It's just my back, Fred. not like I'm asking you to fondle me.” The comment threw the redhead off. He could practically hear the rolling of her eyes. He scrambled for something clever to joke about.  
  
“Gin? Did you Poly yourself with my bestie to spend more time with your favorite older brother?”   
  
Oof, remind her that she is practically a sister. Nice move Freddy boy.  
  
“Very funny Fred. You know she’s attached to her broom this time of year _and_ Oliver, for that matter.” The tone was deadpanned. The thought did help get rid of an unwanted bulge in his electric blue speedo. He really hated the fact his only sister had no shame.  
  
“Please don’t remind me of Gin’s shenanigans!” He gathered up some of that famous Gryffindor courage to rub the lotion deep into her lower back. His hands trailed down her spine smoothly, rubbing in the lotion a bit more firmly and longer than necessary. He may have just sat there for ages if she hadn’t sighed in contentment. Fred shook his head again to regain his senses. “There you go all done. Now we swim or… actually, I'm at a loss of what to do at the beach.”   
  
Hermione smiled widely.  
  
“Let me show you.”  
  
The water was comfortably cool in the warm sun, Fred couldn't help but notice how the sun glittered on the surface of the azure water and reflected off Hermione's skin. She then dove into the soft waves, disappearing from sight.  
  
“Mione?” He looked around, he couldn't see her.  
  
“Hermione!?” He panicked slightly as he swam further out, now not being able to touch the seafloor.   
  
Hermione launched out of the water and surprised him. Having the upper hand she was able to dunk him under.   
  
Fred gasped as he breached the surface.  
  
“Oh, it's on now!”   
  
The two continued swimming and goofing off like kids, building sandcastles, till well past noon.   
  
“Come on let's grab some lunch.” Hermione pants, she hadn't exerted herself like that in years. They packed their belongings. Threw their rubbish in the bin (to include the disposable cooler).   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Checking out the museum was… boring, At least Hermione was seemingly having a great time. He allowed himself to enjoy watching her and the way her eyes would light up at every new display. It was only fair, considering that she had dragged him here. The best part for him was the cats living on the grounds. Fred had nearly shouted when one wandered up to him for some scratches and he discovered that it had extra toes! One of the kittens, a fluffy grey and white one, actually had the audacity to climb up Fred’s leg and curl around his shoulders.   
  
“No Fred, we cannot take him back to London.” She said before he could even ask.  
  
“But...” Fred could tell his pout almost did Hermione in.  
  
“No, he has a home.” He pulled out the big guns that usually made his mum hesitate when he was younger. He relaxed his face and jutted his lip a slight bit more. Hoping for a puppy pout.  
  
This caused Hermione to put on her game face. Crap.   
  
“Fred, do you realize the logistics of adopting and moving a cat from the United States to the UK via airplane?! It's bloody expensive and would triple our costs!”   
  
Fred pouted, and put the kitten down as he left, after all, he could just apparate at a later date and steal it if he wanted.  
  
~~~  
  
The next day they woke up early, ate a light breakfast, and managed to catch their snorkeling tour just in time. While Fred loved diving into the clear blue waters and seeing the sunken ships and the sea life making it home, he kept getting distracted by his best friend. Her hair floated around her like a halo, little beams of sun diffusing through the water to shine on it. The way she swam with the flippers reminded him of the selkies that Oliver had mentioned once.  
  
Unfortunately, he wasn't the _only_ one to notice. The tour guide attached himself to Hermione’s side until she snapped. Fred thoroughly enjoyed watching her lecture the man saying that she had done this before while visiting France in the Mediterranean. The real kick in the bollocks was when she told him that he was welcome to actually help the seven-year-old who came with his parents who were looking on in distaste.   
  
Fred grinned with pride. He knew she wasn't a damsel who needed help with every situation and was content to sit back and watch the verbal evisceration. The sea turtle who was playing with them seemed to be laughing at the guide's expense as well.  
  
He was amazed by the different types of coral growing on the sunken ruins. The colorful fish swimming in and out of little crevices and hidey holes.  
  
Throughout the afternoon Hermione passed a disposable underwater camera to others so they could grab pictures of the both of them. He was slightly put out that she wouldn't let him wear his speedo for this particular excursion. But then if his parents would be looking at the pictures...best not to think about what his mother would say.  
  
It was probably the reason why Hermione was wearing a purple tie-dye two-piece that looked like it had a tank top that was secured by thick straps this time round.  
  
His favorite part of the excursion (other than the shipwrecks and finding a buried doubloon), was holding Hermione while they swam back to the boat after seeing a shark.   
  
“Didn't know you were afraid of Sharks?”  
  
“I'm not. They just make me nervous.” She said defensively.   
  
~~~  
  
Fred swore waking up from his nap. He had left his wand on the bathroom sink and even though he couldn’t use it he still didn’t like it being out of reach,   
  
As he neared the door he could hear the water going full blast. Hermione was in the shower… but he really _needed_ his wand. She wouldn’t mind.  
  
He hoped he could sneak in and out before she noticed him. When he opened the door, he caught her reflection in the mirror, and all plans of a quick in and out flew from his brain.   
  
Thankfully her eyes were closed. She was humming a slow tune in a low soothing tone. She refused to let anyone hear her sing (The only exception was when she had too many drinks at the pub when she would hum prettily on the way home) so this was a rare treat for him.   
  
Fred hesitantly allowed his eyes to roam, and a funny feeling swirled in his gut. It wasn’t just from the fact there was a beautiful woman in the shower lathered up in suds.   
  
He thought over the times when she levitated his sorry ass to the shower, vanished his clothes, and she cast an ice-cold aquamenti. Then there was the night before he even met Wendy. When he and Hermione got their tattoos (hers on her forearm, distracting from the scar Lestrange gave her and his on his chest), and he stayed the night on her lumpy sofa after watching a pirate movie on her telly. All the little times _she smiled_ at him. The times _she_ called him out. _The times she just sat and listened to what he wasn’t saying as much as he was._  
  
When she was the first person he saw when he woke up from his coma after the final battle.  
  
He quickly turned and shut the door tightly, forgetting to grab the wand he had forgotten in the first place.   
  
“I like my best friend,” Fred muttered to the empty room. Hermione’s humming all but silent behind the door. He slid down the wall he was leaning against so he was sitting in the middle of the hall. “Fuck.”   
  
How was he going to sort this out and act as if everything was normal?   
  
He sat there for a while, thinking about how he could have been such an idiot. Memories whirled, thinking over moments of their friendship, both the good and bad, going as far back as their years in Hogwarts. From being that swotty little firsty who he cheered up on occasion when she was crying, to that Prefect who was always yelling at them for testing their products on the ickle firsties (though looking back she had the right of it).  
  
It was only when the water shut off that he remembered himself and rushed to the couch, laying back as if he had been napping the whole time with the telly playing the news in the background.  
  
After a night of dinner, and dancing, and far too much rum, they decided to call it a night.  
  
While disembarking the boat, a man walked up next to Hermione subtly pushing Fred to the side and asked if she would like to return to his hotel room for a bit of ‘ _fun_ ’.   
  
Fred heard the comment and told the man to lay off. The man didn't listen and wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist, tightly and started to lead her away from the group.   
  
“Let go of me you Savage Curr!” Apparently, that was the first insult she could think of in her inebriated state.  
  
“Nn’ of that, Swee’ar’.” he slurred  
  
“Oi! Mione said to let her go.” Fred practically growled.  
  
The drunk stood tall and, he still only made it to Fred’s nose.   
  
“Oh ‘eah? Wutch’u gunna d’ bout it?” the drunkard asked.  
  
Fred didn’t think, he just punched the man straight in the mouth, causing him to lose his balance (which was admittedly not that hard) and fall off the dock and into the water.  
  
Both young adults so out of it, they were stumbling back to their rooms still on a high from the little fight that could have gotten them arrested. Falling down onto Hermione's temporary bed, the two were giggling and talking nonessential nonsense.   
  
Knowing she wouldn’t remember in the morning, and thinking how beautiful she looked in the sunset, Fred leaned down and kissed her, when she didn’t move back or respond, Fred pulled back, slightly dejected, only to find she was asleep. He smiled, before pulling her close, following her into the land of dreams.   
  
**_Chapter 4 fin_**  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Fred woke up to an odd stinging sensation all over his body and a lot of hair trying to strangle him. As he became more and more conscious, he grew aware of Hermione’s small body wrapped tightly against his chest. With that realization, the hair was more an inconvenience, he buried his face into the sweet-smelling curls that felt like satin against his pained skin. 

He rolled over to try and get comfortable, but it just made the stinging worse. He thought about heading to the bathroom to see if he was covered in the telltale blue cask of itching power or if it was a blasted sunburn, but he didn’t want to let Hermione go. 

He fought the whine building in his throat. A grand headache made itself known when he accidentally opened his eyes directly into the sunlight shining through the window. A hangover to top it all off. Lovely. 

“Stop movin’?” Hermione groaned as she cuddled back into him. “Gotta headache.” 

He hissed at the touch, causing Hermione to open her eyes blearily. 

Wincing at the sunlight she let out a grumbled, realizing where she was. “Why am I in your bed? Or are we in mine?” 

“Rum.” Fred answered with a groan as his shirt shifted over his skin. “everything  _ hurts.”  _

He winced as he peeled off the offending clothing, the cool air from the vents easing the pain a little. He noticed her eyes widen and looked him up and down in concern. 

“Fred, did you remember to reapply the sunscreen while snorkeling yesterday?!” 

That answered his question. 

He looked guilty; he never could truly lie to her. It was always George who did that. 

“Freddy, I warned you.” She sighed, rubbing her temples. “ Which means our outdoor plans are scrapped for today,” she untangled herself from the blanket. 

She summoned her beaded bag, not caring about the magic restrictions at the moment. She grabbed her planner and continued digging her way through. “Which means we have the conservatory, the museum, and shopping.” 

She finally managed to pull out a clear plastic bottle with what looked like jelly. 

“This will help ease the burn, but we will have to keep reapplying throughout the day. And you have to drink a lot of water.” 

This poor man was so red he nearly matched his hair. “Tonight, we will be packing up and leaving early. Let's get this on you, and you relax while I make some phone calls and rearrange a few things.” 

A half an hour later, Fred was lying on the bed while Hermione was rubbing the cool feeling stuff all over him. Not being able to withhold the moan as her soft hands massaged the goop on his body he was drifting off to the feeling of her skin on his while her voice spoke lowly on the telephone. In spite of the still searing pain, perhaps he would have to get sunburned more often.

~~~~~

Hermione eased herself out of the bed to take a shower. She turned on the water and twisted her hair into a tight bun to keep it dry. She stepped into the spray of water, letting it soothe away the aches from overused muscles and too much rum.

Slowly but surely, Fred was coming out of his shell. He was smiling more, being flirtier, trying new food (if it wasn’t spicy). He kept his attention on her at all times, as if she were the only one in the room, despite all the scantily clad women eyeing him at the bars and cooing over his accent. Meanwhile, she stuck to sundresses and shorts, both of which he seemed to like, particularly that blue one. Maybe she would wear that on today since it seemed to be his favorite. She could also tie up her hair the way he likes and-. 

_ Wait. A. Minute. Oh, Merlin. No. No, no, no.  _

That absolutely was not fair of her to do. The poor man had just lost the woman he thought he was going to marry. He didn’t need her trying to seduce him when she was supposed to be  _ helping  _ him get better. God, she was a slag. 

She chastised herself a bit more before finishing her shower and getting ready for the day. 

Pulling out a denim mini skirt, a burgundy tank top, and golden gladiator sandals she got dressed. Tying her hair up into a high ponytail, she left the bathroom to check on her friend. Yes, friend. Her best friend. And nothing more!

Fred was awake and gingerly getting dressed. 

Somehow, they managed to match, with him a lightweight button-up and maroon cargo shorts. 

“Poor thing,” she said, “Need some help?” 

Fred stuck his tongue out at her. 

“I think I learned my lesson.” He frowned slightly. “How is it that you don’t have a sunburn? I look like a lobster."  


“Oh, I just remembered to reapply the sunscreen, like I had told you to do.” She grabbed her purse and keys. “Come on let’s go. We will end the day with shopping, but I have a surprise for you.” 

“What's our first stop for the day?” Fred asked with a grimace as he pushed to a stand.

“You’ll see!” she said. 

~~~~ 

For the duration of the short walk under shaded trees, the two fell into easy conversation. 

When Hermione asked about any new projects for the shop, Fred went into detail about an idea he had come up with on the flight over from the people behind them having to take off their shoes. He thought of a shoe, in different styles, that had a faux bottom to hide other prank items in.

“I'm thinking about writing fiction novels,” Hermione responded when asked about her plans. “There seems to be a lot of nonfiction in the wizarding communities but not very many books meant strictly for pleasure reading”

“You mean there is a form of reading that's for _ fun? _ ” 

Fred pretended to fall when Hermione shoved him playfully. 

He couldn’t help it really, the next question tumbled out before he could stop it.

“Any new relationships happening?” 

He cursed himself. 

He didn't want to do that.

“Oh, um no.” Hermione blushed a bit.

"Not right now, I've er... been kind of busy lately."

"With me?" Fred asked, pushing down the guilt.

"Among other things." Hermione's flushed deepened and Fred felt his heart skip a bit.

Finally reaching the building Hermione was leading him to, she paid for the tickets, Fred was finally able to see where they were.  **Key West Shipwreck Museum.**

A giant grin plastered on Fred’s face and dragged her into the museum before she could gather her change.

Fred read bits and blurbs about old sunken ships. He had told her once that he had a soft spot for maritime history, but she never knew how deep it went. It also explained why he didn’t come back to the boat to reapply the sunscreen the day before during the ship dive.

Then there were also all the maps he had hanging on his wall of the Caribbean, and he noticed her gazing at the old map of Port Royal. He found himself telling her one of his favorite wizarding stories about a sailor in the Royal Navy who fell for a witch who worked in the Governor's house. 

One day, he was going to ask for her hand in marriage when they came ashore, only to find the entire town gone. It had sunk into the sea (he didn't tell her it was from an earthquake and tsunami), and the sailor never saw her again. 

_ “What happened to the sailor?” She asked. _

_ “No one knows for sure. Some say he became a fierce pirate blaming the Royal Navy for keeping him away from his love, others say he let a Siren drown him. The only thing the stories all have in common was that he never fell in love again.” _

While he was reading another plaque, she excused herself with the excuse of needing to use the loo. She skipped over to the gift shop and bought him something special for the upcoming holiday without him being any the wiser. 

As they walked through the museum, the couple enjoyed every moment. The actors were amazing, if a little cheesy, and the videos were informative. They stopped at the gift shop where Fred picked up a small compass for his dad. 

“Where to next, Mione?” Fred asked as he threw his arm over her shoulder with a wince. 

Finally, they made it to the building Hermione had been looking for. The Key West Butterfly and Nature Conservatory. 

Fred was bored at this stop, but he kept his mind busy with all the little factoids he learned at the Shipwreck Museum. Seeing Hermione smile at the little birds and having the butterflies land in her hair, making her look like Gaia herself made the trip worthwhile. 

In the gift shop they grabbed a few sun-catching windchimes they could charm later. 

Making their way back to the Villa, they stopped in several more shops and grabbed lunch. 

The next morning when he woke to the quiet sounds of her humming while making breastfast he was struck by the beauty of it. He didn’t want to get out of bed, not when it meant leaving this small slice of paradise they had carved out together. When she finally dragged him out of bed, tossing his belongings haphazardly into his case and worrying about their flights, he nodded along with a dazed smile on his face.

He was going to tell her how he felt, he just had to find a way to show her he meant it.

**_Chapter 5 fin_ **


	6. chapter 6

Fred and Hermione  _ finally _ made it to the Wizarding Inn they were staying at in Hartford Connecticut only a few minutes from the airport. The four-hour flight seemed  _ longer _ than the one from London to the Keys! The inn was connected to Ilvermorny by what Americans called a Mirror Connection, which worked kind of like the Floo. It also had a connection to their cabin in New York so they would at least not have to suffer another airport for a few days.

“Mione. Is it possible to get an international Portkey next time we travel?” Fred asked as they walked up to the counter. The Inn was quaint, with hardwood floors and exposed wooden beams. A woman standing behind the desk, looking through a guest book, with a quill floating beside her. 

“I’ve taken an international Portkey before,” Hermione said with a grimace. “I'd rather deal with cranky babies.”

Groaning at the thought of anything worse than crying kids in a muggle contraption thousands of feet in the air, Fred sat in one of the chairs near the welcome desk and laid his head on the suitcase. He was just drifting off when he heard Hermione fuss loudly. 

“What do you mean the room isn’t ready?!” Fred looked up quickly. “I sent an owl ahead of time!” 

Hermione was already irritated from traveling and her hair frizzed up a bit more with this bit of information.

“Ma’am the owl only arrived minutes ago, we don’t have the room ready yet. But we do have a room available. The receptionist's hair turned rose pink with embarrassment.

Fred came up behind her, set his hands on Hermione’s shoulders to relax her some

“We’ll take it,” Fred said.

“But-”

Fred interrupted before she could get herself even more worked up.

“Hey, we’ll make it work. Don’t worry.”

Hermione pushed her hair out of her face tiredly and just nodded. The receptionist apologized again before calling forth a halfling to take their luggage and show them the room. 

The duo was exhausted and it was only two in the afternoon. The only thing Fred really noticed about the hallway was the emerald green carpet and a lot of wood. Not even Hermione asked about the history of the Inn. 

Traveling up the narrow staircase and down another hall. They came to a stop at a dark stained door numbered 221. The Halfling turned to them, with a pair of brass keys.

“Complimentary Classic breakfast is from 7 to 9 in dining room 1 and brunch starts at 10 and goes to 11, in dining room 2, lunch starts at noon in dining room 1 and lasts until 2. Dinner is from 5 until 8 at any dining room. Anything between those times an order must be placed at reception and will be delivered directly.” 

“Thank you,” Fred said as he took the brass keys he had been offered. In return, Fred offered a tip, but the halfling refused.

“We do not receive tips. We are paid directly at the end of each day,” said the Halfling, and Fred could tell without looking at her that Hermione was soaking up the information. 

Unlocking the door, they realized just what sort of room Fred had agreed to. The only way to describe it was romantic. 

A basket on the table by the bathroom held a very nice wine, chocolate-covered strawberries with whipped cream, and a box of MACUSA approved pleasure potion laced condoms. 

“You don’t think?” He asked, looking over to the curly-haired witch at his side. 

Hermione's face turned ashen as she ran over to the bathroom. It had a heart-shaped bathtub big enough for two, and a humongous shower. 

“I do,” she sighed walking back towards the table. “It's the Honeymoon suite.” 

Fred started to laugh while Hermione broke into the basket and started to day drink. 

“Shall we split the strawberries?” he asked. Hermione shrugged, halfway through the first glass of cabernet. 

Fred raised an eyebrow. Hermione rarely drank that quickly but the results were always… interesting. Sometimes they resulted in memories he wouldn’t trade his life for. Other times they would both wake up missing eyebrows and no clue how it happened. It was a bit of a mixed bag.

“You okay, Mione?” 

“I...don't know,” she said carefully. 

“Want me to go hunt down some food, while you take a bath with that glass of wine?” He wasn't sure if it was the best idea but after the day they had, it wouldn't hurt.

“Yeah. I’ll be okay.” 

Fred gave her a quick hug. “The long travels are over for the next week. We can relax at that cabin the day after tomorrow.”

When Fred dropped his arms from her waist, he did so hesitantly. He ushered her into the bathroom with one of the obnoxious pink robes that were hanging on the wall and shut the door quickly behind him. He grabbed his coat and was striding into the hall before he did something insane… like offering to join her.

Fred made his way down to the reception desk.

Hermione was… off. And not just tired from traveling. She was thinking hard about something, but he wasn’t sure what, but it certainly was causing her some unnecessary stress. 

As it turned out he didn’t even need to leave the hotel. The receptionist gave him a menu of the room service options and drinks, apologizing again for the mix-up.

Fred quickly ordered one of Hermione’s favorite sandwiches, some chips, a fizzy drink he had seen her order on numerous occasions, and a basic Patty Melt for him. 

Rather than having it sent up, Fred elected to wait, giving Hermione some time to get settled. It took a bit longer than expected but, with food in hand, he hurried back to the room. When the door shut behind him, he set the food down and moved to check on Hermione.

From the sound of things she was still in the tub. He was about to settle on the bed when he noticed the humming drifting under the door. Oh, dear. Humming usually meant she was at least three drinks in…. But the bottle was still in the cooling basket. Unless… 

Fred quickly picked up the bottle and started reading the fine print. Under the Surgeon General warning he found:

_ Disclaimer: This bottle and its paired flutes are connected to wine casks. Please drink responsibly.  _

Fuck. How many glasses has she drunk? He knocked on the door separating them.

“Mione? You ok in there?” the slight giggle was telling.

“I'm fine, Freddy! This tub has spigots like the Hogwarts Prefect Bathroom and these bubbles are  _ amazing _ .”

Fred sighed. No slurring yet, that's a relief. The girly giggles were worrisome though.

“Well food is here, they had your favorite sandwich- the greek one with the name I always butcher!”

He heard sloshing from the tub, a muffled thud, and an “ow” meaning she bumped on the side of the tub.

“I'm coming! Don't start without me!” Shaking his head in amusement, Fred set out the food on the small dinette in the corner of the suit. 

While waiting, he picked up the condoms that were in the basket, looking over the type of potion used on them, and vaguely wondered why they didn't have them back home. He stuck them in his case for later when he and George could examine them. Maybe even reach out to the company wh-

The thought was cut off when the door opened, and his eyes shot straight to Hermione, making sure she wasn't swaying. “You okay Mi?”

“Yeah, that wine is potent.” He helped her over to her seat.

“The glass was linked to the bottle and the bottle was linked to the cask.” 

“Seriously?! I was wondering why it was never completely empty,” she groaned, having a feeling that she was going to regret drinking that later. 

“The kitchen had your favorite sandwich…” he pointed at the greek sandwich. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Fred saw Hermione next to him, he turned to tell her something. Whatever it had been was forgotten when his lips brushed hers.

Both their cheeks dusted red and they just stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. 

“Erm-”

“Sorry about that.” 

“No, my fault. I-”

“I should have-”

“No really, it’s fine.” They stumbled over each other apologizing. Followed by an awkward silence.

Fred brooded, he just missed his shot. Both in telling her and in showing her how he felt.

“Fred.” he looked up from his now lukewarm cheesy sandwich.

“I-” Hermione worried her lip between her teeth. 

This blow was going to hurt. That little accidental kiss was a mistake. 

He saw her take a deep breath, and instead of taking a sip of her fizzy drink, she took a sip of wine. 

Yup, painful.

“Ilikeyou.” 

Fred blinked. It came out in such a quick tumble that he almost couldn't catch it. Almost.

He fought the smile and wanted to have clarification.

“Say it again, Mi.” his tone warm, caring, and confident. He took her hand in his and rubbed circles with his thumb.

Hermione took a larger breath, and a bit louder, and more sure. “I like you, Fred.”

He felt a wide grin split his cheeks. He lifted her chin, making her look at him rather than her hands.

“I like you too,” he whispered softly. He knew he most likely felt more for her than that… but it was still too soon. There was time. He leaned forward, the smell of the ocean still clung to her soft hair, mixing with the sweet scent of cucumber from her sandwich clinging to her lips as he pressed his mouth against her, properly this time.

When they separated, he saw her eyes widen with her lips parted in an ‘o’. Then he started to see her panic, and his heart plummeted to his stomach.

“But...I’m…you’re…”

“What?” Fred asked, raising a challenging eyebrow. “ _ Is _ the world going to implode if I kiss you? Will our families disown us? What massive roadblock stands in our way?”

“You're still getting over Wendy, and-” she hesitated, blushing a bit, “I’m not the best when it comes to relationships.”

“We can take it slow, Mi,” he said softly, sighing. “We don't even have to do anything now. We can talk about it later.”

He kissed her forehead in reassurance. 

Hermione nodded. “We may as well plan for tomorrow. I don't think I will be allowed in your meetings.”

“Then what will you do?” Hermione grinned at his question.

“Find the nearest book shoppe of course.”

**_Chapter 6 Fin_ **


	7. Chapter 7

Fred eyed the chocolate covered strawberries as Hermione finished toweling dry her hair and putting on some actual pajamas (not that he didn't like the  _ short _ fluffy robe the inn gave them) in the bathroom. 

He pulled out some index cards Hermione packed so he could plan out his presentation. To include some of the staple products, their more impressive items, their DMLE line, and future product ideas.

He had gotten through maybe two cards, when a familiar sound of retching reached him and he winced. He saw that coming since he read the disclaimer on the wine.

The bathroom door opened, he looked up and Hermione seemed a bit peaky in her most comfortable night clothes consisting of one of his or George’s quidditch jerseys (the downside to sharing and swapping everything at times with a twin) and fuzzy lounge pants. She had even braided her hair back.

“You okay, Love?” he asked, setting the quill down.

She shook her head slowly. “Too much wine.” 

She laid her face against the cooling basket, hand on her stomach.

Fred rubbed her back gently. “Let’s get you to bed. I still have a couple more of these to do but I'll wake you for dinner.” 

Hermione nodded her head and laid down in the comfortable oversized king bed. Fred noticed her fighting the sleep and she snuggled deep into the blankets. Her half aware eyes shifted him, trying to call him to bed.

He tucked her in and kissed her cheek. 

“I’ll be in there when I’m done. Go to sleep.”

He smirked at the irony. Back in Hogwarts, he refused to take notes and do his lessons but now here he was, making notes for a presentation that would make or break a business deal. And he was doing it by himself. 

Which was mildly terrifying.

He shook his head to stop himself from overthinking things, and stretched. He cursed the tight skin from his burn, hoping it would start to peel soon. 

As promised he finished his notes, and ordered room service. Poor Hermione was so exhausted she barely woke up to eat her soup and salad, and crawled back into bed. Then again, he wasn’t exactly in fighting shape either.

By the time he put his notes away he was yawning widely. He crawled into bed, set his alarm, and curled against her, nestling his nose into her hair, smelling its sweet scent. For now he could pretend he didn't have to let go. 

~~~~~~

Fred swore that was the most comfortable rest he had ever had. When he opened his eyes he found that he and Hermione cuddled even closer in the middle of the night. Even though her soft curls were slowly strangling him, he still sighed happily. He didn't know which of the gods he appeased to be so lucky that this perfect woman curled up to him. Her skin felt like satin against his as the purloined jersey rode up in the middle of the night, and the curves of her body melted into him perfectly. A blush graced his cheeks when he realized he was palming her breast, so perfect in his hand as his thumb moved at its own accord grazing the nipple. 

Realizing what he was doing he instantly moved his hand, which unfortunately woke his earthbound goddess. 

“Fred, we need to get up,” Hermione mumbled beside him, even though she made no effort to do so. If anything, her grip on his shirt got tighter.

“A few more minutes Mi.” 

She groaned looking over on the clock on the wall, they over slept. “Fred, we need to get up now, unless you want to miss breakfast. You have that appointment in two hours!” She peeled back the thick duvet and slid out of bed, and started to rummage through her suitcase, mumbling about stupid hangovers.

Fred grumbled, as he tried to pull her back into their little cocoon of warmth with no success. 

“Fine. I'll get up...” he pulled himself out of bed and went for the shower. His skin was itching like mad and he fought the urge to scratch at it, knowing the majority of the flakes will come off in the shower.

He turned on the shower and let the water do its thing.He lathered himself up with the soap and rinsed. Taking a deep breath, he tried to shake off the nerves from the upcoming meeting.

“Fred! What's taking you so long! I have to pee!” Hermione shouted through the door, he must have been in there longer than he thought.

“Alright, alright, bossy woman. I’m coming out,” he chuckled, glad she was back to normal as he turned off the water

He quickly threw a towel around his waist and opened the door.

“All yours!” But hermione didn't move, she just stood there and he saw her gaze trail downwards to the loosely tied towel.

“I thought you needed to pee?” He smirked, waggling his eyebrows.

“Uhh right...I’ll just..Thanks,” she said as she rushed by him.

They finally made it downstairs and started to have some breakfast. Fred decided to try some of the cold cereal with colorful marshmallows. Hermione was thankful he also grabbed something more substantial in the form of an omelet and bacon.

“Would you like some sugar with your breakfast?” she hummed at him, taking a sip of her coffee, eyes dancing with amusement.

“This can't be worse than that spicy chicken I tried.” He took a bite of the cereal and milk. 

“It wasn't  _ that _ spicy, Fred.”

“Holy mother of Merlin! That is sweet. And it tastes like cardboard” his face scrunched up. “People let their kids eat this?” Fred abandoned the cereal, and ate the omelet.

Hermione nodded. “My parents didn't. But yes. All processed sugar, and very little nutritious value.”

Throughout the rest of breakfast Fred practiced with Hermione what he would say to the mayor and other town officials. Hermione also passed him some of the products out of her beaded bag.

“Love, you are a lifesaver!” 

Hermione blushed. “I’m just doing what I've always done.”

Fred smiled and took her hand in his from across the table. “I know.”

Her cheeks reddened even more and she smiled shyly.

Eventually they made it to the Mirror room, where they found walls of… well... mirrors, with destinations written on the wall above them. 

Someone entered the room from behind them and walked straight into one without a second thought. No powder, no calling out. 

Looking over the names on the walls they saw directions for private mirrors. “Please whisper the Address.” 

There was only one Mirror for Lusbury, Massachusetts. Glancing at each other they walked through it. It was an odd sensation, almost like wading through a pool full of jelly. On the other side there was no mess to clean up, no soot to vanish, and no hair to fix. It also seemed they stepped out at a small train station where a locomotive was passing by.

“We need to get that back in London,” Fred quipped. “No more flushings to get into the ministry. Or cramped phone booths.”

“Or even sooty Floo systems that have not been properly swept in decades, since Poppins was minister,” Hermione grumbled

“Good luck getting the approval with the DoT.” A man with a deep baritone voice said. “Mayor FlightFoot at your service.” They were surprised at how relaxed the man was. Tanned skin and dark hair pulled into a tail, dressed in blue jeans and a fluffy parka. 

“Hello, I’m Hermione Granger, and this is Fredrick Weasley of Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes.'' She introduced herself to the man.

“I hope you brought something warmer with you. Even though this is a wizarding town, we still get No-Maj travelers coming through and cloaks stand out more.”

Hermione stuck her hand then full arm into her beaded bag, and pulled out their parkas. “That should do it.” 

She turned to Fred. “I’m off. See you later?”

Fred waved her off so she could explore. 

~~~~~~

It was hours later when he found Hermione in one of the four book shops. Not surprising since Lusbury was bigger than the Alley and Hogsmeade combined. 

She had a stack of books on various topics at her side on the table ready to be purchased, several parcels at her feet, and one book in her hand she was nose deep in on a topic he didn't think he could comprehend.

“I think we should have mentioned  _ which _ bookstore we were going to meet at.” 

Hermione jumped at the sound of his voice.

“Fred!” she glowered slightly at him for startling her, then she realized what he had said. “There is more than one?!”

Fred chuckled, sitting down next to her, not surprised she didn't move from that spot once she found something that intrigued her.

“There are actually four, and the new shop location is right across the street from one.”

Hermione’s face lit up. “You got it then!”

“Nothing is final until George and I can come back this spring after Beltane, but it's a very likely possibility.”

“Congratulations!” She flung her arms around his shoulders and gave him a tight hug.

“The mayor invited us to dinner. In a couple hours. We should go get ready.

“Why the mayor though? Wouldn't it be the bank or realtor?”

Fred shrugged, “Said something about an International Grant.”

Hermione nodded and Fred paid for Hermione’s books. 

“Fred!”

“Come on Mione, let me take care of you for once. Plus, we’re expanding so now I’m flush!” He collected the change and carried all of her bags.

They made their way to the train station and whispered to the lone mirror, “Snowy Pass Inn, Hartford Connecticut.”

“I wonder if it works for international travel…” Hermione mused. 

~~~~

Returning to the inn  _ again _ after the dinner, both Hermione and Fred felt very drained.

“This reminded me of one of the reasons I left the Ministry.” Her heels were in her hand, her hair tied up in an (almost) neat bun, and in a red velvet cocktail dress transfigured from one of her night gowns that hugged her curves just right.

“It was pointless! There was no information that I needed to move forward!” Fred ran his hand through his hair, a navy blue blazer slung over his shoulder. 

“I have a feeling this will end up in the local news,” Hermione grumbled as she unlocked the door to their room. 

“You sure you don't want to try the Salem Institute?” she asked as they walked into their room

“Once we’re able to expand more Mi,” he pulled her close to him as the door shut and it felt like all their tension left their bodies at once. 

“Erm...Fred?” he just wanted to feel her close to him as much as he could before they went back to their old lives in London. 

Her soft breasts laid against him perfectly, and her soft curls tickled his nose. 

Merlin, he wished he could kiss her. Or rather let him kiss her.

They still needed to talk.

“Come on, let's get packed and lay out what we need for checkout tomorrow.” She kissed his cheek before packing her things up.

“Mi, we still need to talk.”

“We will. Just not tonight.” Fred felt like that wasn't such a good idea but acquiesced anyway.

From what she had told him the cabin was secluded, what's the worst that could happen?

**_Chap 7 Fin_ **


	8. chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_ **

Hermione and Fred stepped through the mirror leading to the private cabin. The lights were hanging from a chandelier made from elk antlers, the hardwood floors were topped with ornate rugs and leather furniture. There were wooden accents everywhere, from the exposed support beams to the countertops in the kitchen, to the rails and stairs. Everything seemed like it was carved out from the same tree. 

“The dead animals on the wall are a bit disturbing,” Fred commented, noting the giant moose head on the wall. 

Best of all, despite the blizzard outside, it was warm, the lights were on, and there were logs by the fireplace. That was all Fred really needed.

“It is cozy,” she responded as the suitcases floated to the bedrooms. Hermione followed them up the stairs. 

Heavy quilts of flannel laid on the queen bed she claimed for herself, leaving the King in the other room to Fred. 

The wood theme even flowed into his bathroom where a gorgeous clawfoot tub and open shower stood. 

“How did you find this place Mi?” Fred threw his arm over her shoulder, pulling her close to him as he led her back down the stairs, to continue their self-guided tour. 

The kitchen had butcher block wooden counters and cabinets, cooling cabinets filled with labeled meats. 

“Um, Fred? Do you know how to cook Venison or bear?” 

“Nope! But there is an “Outlanders Guide to Rustic Cooking” on the pedestal?” 

Hermione peaked through the cookbook. “Looks simple enough.” 

He watched as she took out one of the meats, and set it out on the counter to thaw. “Looks like this will be a first for both of us. I hope I don't screw this up. There's no way to get take out up here.”

Fred boldly kissed her on the cheek. “I'm sure we will be fine.”

“I don’t think we will be able to go cross country skiing as I hoped.” She looked out the window where whiteout conditions raged.

“Yikes, looks like the blizzard back in second year. They had to Floo us straight home for Christmas that year,” he said, hugging her from behind. 

He didn't want to bring it up. But he knew he had to.

“Hermione.” She froze. He only ever uses her full name when he's serious about something

“Yes, Fred?” Her voice shook nervously.

“You know we need to talk about it.”

“Why?”

“What do you mean why?” Fred asked. “How else will we fix it?”

“Does it need to be fixed?” She tried to pull away, but Fred kept a hold of her wrist. “Can't we just keep going the way things are?”

“What? Stolen kisses, and you panicking when I say something wrong?” Hermione flinched at the sardonic tone. Fred sighed and led her to the living room, sitting on the comfortable couch. 

“Mi, please tell me why you're freaking out about this.” Hermione opened her mouth, but he interrupted her. “And don't tell me you're not freaking out over something, you only act like this when you’re avoiding something.”

“I wonder why,” she hissed. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Fred asked.

“Nothing. Let’s just go back to enjoying our vacation?”

“No, talk,” he insisted. “This will never work if we don’t...communicate or whatever.”

Hermione sighed deeply, clenching her hand around his.

“Okay, fine. Ever since Hogwarts -- maybe even before then-- when I try to help someone, I get used, yelled at, then left behind.” 

Fred blinked, not understanding what she was saying. “In third year it was Crookshanks ‘killing Scabbers’.” Fred flinched at the name of the rat. He still got very uncomfortable now knowing a creep was sleeping in two of his brothers’ beds. “Then, in fourth year, I was helping Harry with the tournament and Viktor asked me out.”

Fred raised an eyebrow. He knew the quidditch star took her to the Yule Ball but didn't know there was more to it. 

“Turns out I was only a rebound. Why else would a seventeen-year-old even look at a scrawny, bushy-haired, buck-toothed, fifteen-year-old who always has her nose in a book,” she said. 

“When he asked me to visit him it was to get back at his ex, who was standing within earshot, that arse.”

“Why didn’t you say anything about old Vikky?” he asked, pulling her closer to him. “We could have done something about it?”

“Like what? Prank him from across the ocean?” Hermione sighed and snuggled closer into his side. “It doesn’t matter. It happened a long time ago.” 

“He was your first boyfriend Hermione. You shouldn’t have been treated like that. Any one of us would have set him right.” 

“We weren't as close then. And Ron,” she huffed, “He had the emotional range of a teaspoon or less back then. He would have just said _‘I told you so'_.” 

She bit her lip, not sure if she should say this next part.

“Just say it Mione, nothing is going to make me like you any less.”

“Ron kissed me in the middle of the battle.” Fred’s eyebrows shot to his hairline. That was new information. 

“Then he asked me out, right after Lavender’s funeral,” she whispered.“I said no. I didn't want to end up in that position again. I knew he still liked her.” 

Fred nodded. 

“And you know what happened with all my boyfriends since.” 

“Well, yeah.” Fred frowned remembering the bell ends that were never good enough and always left her brokenhearted. Curse the lot of them. “Who was the one who picked up the pieces and brought the cookie dough ice cream by the liter full at two in the morning?”

She cracked a smile at that. He had always been there for her when she needed him. Even when she didn't even realize it back in school.

“I’m just afraid of getting hurt again. I don't think I could handle it if we split and we lose our friendship.”

“We won't,” Fred, pulled her into his lap and gave her a tight hug, “You mean too much to me to disappear from my life forever.”

Hermione blushed. 

“I had started to recognize that I felt  _ something _ for you years ago but then Wendy showed up. So I tamped them down. After all, I wanted you to be happy and she gave you that. It didn't matter that my gut was saying that she was bad for you… not when you were so in love.” 

“Why didn't you tell me your instincts were saying something?”

“It wasn’t my place. You lit up every time you saw her. I didn't want you to think I was jealous.”

“Mione, those instincts kept you, Ron,  _ and _ Harry alive. I think I would have used a bit more caution if I had known.” He leaned closer and whispered, “and just maybe we would have made it here sooner.” 

“Here as in, at a cabin in the woods... or here with me.” 

“Here with you.” He kissed her lips softly and rested his forehead against hers. “It’s only fair to tell you something though.”

Hermione tensed up.

“Relax it's nothing bad.” 

“That's reassuring,” she said with a frown.

“I’m serious.” Fred sighed as he saw she wasn't going to give in. “Wendy, owled me the night before we left for Florida.” 

Hermione started to struggle and get out of his hold.   
  


“No.”

“You don’t just get to say ‘ _no’_ Hermione,” Fred said, recognizing the fight as it was about to unfold.

“Can’t we just stay like this?” She managed to escape, but Fred caught a wrist.

“Hermione just-”

“Let go, Fred!”

“Can’t we-”

“I don’t want to hear it!” 

“She explained why she left!” Fred yelled over her panic.

“Stop! I don’t-”

“She said it was because I was in love with you!”

Hermione paused causing Fred to pull her on top of him and they both fell to the floor. They collapsed in a tangle of limbs, with him pulling her closer to his chest to soften the landing. Still, they both groaned trying to pull the air back into their lungs.

“W-what do you mean?” Hermione panted out.

“She knew... long before I realized it...She said left because she thought... something would happen.”

“But we…”

“I know we wouldn't have. But I think she didn't want me to realize it later and be unhappy for the rest of my life.”

“But… But what if she changes her mind?” Hermione asked. Her voice was so small Fred almost didn’t recognize it. “What if she comes back? Will you go to her?”

Fred gazed up into her mocha eyes, hating the doubt that swirled in them. For such a smart witch she was terribly foolish sometimes. Fred smiled and brushed his nose against hers.

“Naw… I'm kinda into you.” She smiled broadly and Fred felt himself melt. “Also mum would kill me.”

That drew a laugh from her, chasing away the fear from her face. When she looked back down her eyes only carried warmth.

“I really want to kiss you right now,” she whispered so softly that he could barely hear it. Fred smirked, his fingers playing in her curls.

“What’s stopping you?” he whispered back. 

She leaned forward and crashed her lips to hers. It was honestly a bit overwhelming, but he expected nothing less from such a confident witch. She controlled the kiss from her position above, exploring the way her lips could slide against his. Fred’s tongue swiped at her mouth, asking for entrance. She obliged and their tongues met, fingers curling at each other's hair. Fred groaned as he flipped Hermione over, settling on top of her in a bid to gain control.

Fred sucked at her lower lip causing her to gasp as her back arched against him and a little whine escaped her throat that sparked something dangerous in Fred that shocked him a bit. He pulled away, kissing her forehead while trying to regain his breath and sanity. 

“Wow,” Hermione panted softly while playing with the loose ends of Fred’s hair.

“Yeah,” Fred agreed, looking down at her feeling more content than he had in a long time. “Want to go again?”

Hermione laughed and smacked his chest.

“Oof!” Fred fell off her dramatically “I’ve been vanquished! This is the end!!!” 

He rolled his eyes and collapsed onto the floor with a dramatic flourish. 

Hermione laughed at his antics and kissed him. “There. I’ve resurrected you. Now get up you goof, and let's see what we can find to do other than personalize the gifts we got everyone.”

“You have that book you read on the plane.” 

“There are only so many trashy romance novels I can read at a time.”

Fred raised his eyebrow, as he rolled over and stood up, hugging her to him. 

“Trashy romance novel hmm?” He smirked playfully. “Now I'm afraid I won't live up to your falsely inflated expectations.” 

Hermione shook with giggles. “Don't be. I know those are very unrealistic. Now come on or we will die of boredom.”

“I can think of a way to kill a few minutes,” Fred responded, silencing her protest with another searing kiss.

**_Chapter 8 Fin_ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HERE THERE BE SMUT

**_Chapter 9_ **

The next morning she woke up and shivered. Peeling herself out of the cocoon of warmth of her bed. She trudged over to the bathroom to wash her face and get ready for the day. 

Hermione was sad that she and Fred slept in their own beds, but they agreed to take things slow, and not rush into a relationship.

Though they said that  _ after _ they nearly burned dinner because he sat her on top of the kitchen island, giving her a nice long snog. 

She shook her head and made her way back into her bedroom, peering outside the sun reflecting off the snow. Hermione grinned it looked like they could go cross country skiing after all.

Getting dressed for the day she had on ski pants and a form-fitting jumper, hair pulled into a ponytail.

She peeked into Fred’s room surprised to see it empty. Seeing no other option, she meandered downstairs to find him. Halfway down the stairs, she felt a draft chilling her to the bone.

“Fred?” 

Hermione found him with the door open in the kitchen, leading to the outside. 

“Fred? What are you doing.”

He stepped aside. Hermione paused. Trying to comprehend what she was seeing.

The snow was packed clear up to the top of the doorframe.

She closed the door to see if it was just drifting snow, she checked the front. 

It was even higher.

“Well. There goes our day,” She shut the door so none of the precious heat got out of the house. She had forgotten about the lack of depth perception when there was that much snow on the ground.  


“Why can't we just use magic?”

“I think the neighbors would notice large swaths of snow shooting in the air.”

“But we could do it in the way where-”

“Do you want to risk your new shop?”

He was quiet for a second.

“How do the muggles get out?” Fred asked.

Hermione gave him a sideways glance. “They use a shovel. But here since it’s a resort of sorts, Maintenance comes and does it for everyone.”

“So no magic?” he asked.

“Right in one,” she sighed. The mirror was disconnected until they checked out. 

“Let’s see if we can find some board games. Maybe that can rid us of some boredom.”

“How bout some breakfast first, maybe they will get to us before we’re done?”

“I doubt it. But sure we can eat first.”

After breakfast, two rounds of scrabble, one game of Cludo, (a pause to fix an easy lunch of deli meat sandwiches with crisps), and possibly halfway through a game of Monopoly, they heard two loud pops, a bang, clang, and a hiss.

“What was that?” Fred asked nervously.

Hermione felt her face drain with blood. 

“Mi? You’re scaring me.” 

She stood up and ran, looking for where the broiler would be. Opening the door leading down to the basement, she found it. There was no pressure, it wasn’t working. 

“Shite.” 

“Mi? Say something.”

“We have no heat,” she responded. 

Fred opened and closed his mouth. Warming charms would only do so much and would tire them out over time. 

“At least we have a full wall of log piles.”

“I hope it’s enough to last,” she said

“Ok, I’m going to call the resort manager, and let them know. You get the fire started and bring down any blankets you find. Were going to be sleeping by the fire tonight.”

“Ooh! We get to cuddle again?”

“Leave it to you to find the bright side of possibly freezing to death.”

“Damned right. Now let’s get a slow cooking dinner started so that the kitchen ends up with more heat as well.”

“That’s not a half-bad idea Fred.”

“Eh, I have them occasionally.”

The two sets about their tasks, Hermione spent about 20 minutes fussing at the front desk about how their heat at the cabin went out, while Fred sorted the fireplace with a quick spell before he disappeared into the kitchen to start the prep work for their dinner.

Finally, Hermione was able to hang up the phone and slumped into the kitchen behind him. 

“What did they say?”

“They won’t be able to make it until tomorrow. A tree fell last night and is buried under the snow; they have to dig out the tree before they can get by,” she said. 

Almost robotically she took out a large stockpot and started filling it with vegetables for a stew, the frozen meat in between the layers of veg and potatoes that Fred had cut and chopped.

After the burner turned on low, Fred pulled her into a tight hug.

“Hey, we will get through this. You got through the Relationship retreat from hell with two useless foragers!” She laughed at what Fred called the horrible year on the run. He lifted her chin and wiped the tears that hadn't yet fallen from her eyes.

“How did you make it then?”

“Ron left before winter even really set in so it was just me and Harry. We didn’t have much food, so we used our body heat to keep warm.”

“Wait. Ron... _ left?!” _

Hermione looked up at him in confusion. “You didn’t know?”

Fred shook his head, “I knew he was home for Yuletide, but he said he was going to bring you a sack of food. I didn’t know he was gone that long!”

“We argued, and he stepped away so things wouldn’t get worse. But once he left the wards he couldn’t find us again.” 

“But he did find you?” Fred asked.

“Eventually. He warned us about something, I can’t remember what, then Harry said the taboo and well…” Hermione lifted her scarred arm.

Fred pulled her close again, to remind himself she was here and was safe. 

“I’m okay Fred. I’m alive and whole...mostly, I think I lost a bit of a pinky toe on the run. Frostbite, you know.”

Fred snorted, knowing it was a fib to get him to cheer up. He looked down on her and gave her a sweet kiss.

Backing away Fred suggested that they should go get the blankets and make a pallet on the floor.

The rest of the blankets and their pillows made it to the improvised area with no other trouble. Despite the fire and the stove being on, Hermione started to shiver. 

Fred pulled her close and wrapped a fleece blanket around their shoulders.

“Might as well use that body heat, yeah?” he said, laying his head on hers.

“So what should we do now?” 

“You could tell me stories about your life before we met,” he prompted as he kissed the top of her head.

Hermione made an unladylike snort.

She told him about her childhood and her parents and made references about what they did.

She vented her frustrations about how difficult it was to get her parent’s memories back. The legalities were tough enough as it is, and then there was the hefty fine on improper authorization to cast on muggles. It really wasn’t fair and every time she talked about it, she ended up ranting about the discrimination against muggle parents and-

Fred leaned down and gave Hermione a searing kiss, causing her toes to curl. “You are the most amazing witch I have ever met.”

Hermione shook her head but before she could protest otherwise Fred interrupted.

“It’s true!” Fred had her face him.“You do what needs to be done no matter the sacrifice. I have always admired that about you,” he said as he lowered his head to kiss her softly on the lips. 

Soon their kiss became more heated, both fighting for dominance, as Hermione pushed Fred down as she slid her hands into his hair and pulled.

Fred groaned, unintentionally bucking into her. He rolled on top of her as he started to kiss down her neck, his hands at the hem of her jumper.

He nipped at one spot, causing her to gasp and whimper at the same time, arching her back into him.

“What happened to 'taking it slow'?” Fred chuckled, as she started to remove his shirt. He took a hold of her hands.

“Fuck it,” she swore. Fred raised an eyebrow at her words.

“Such…” he kissed her clavicle peeking out of the neck of the jumper. 

“A….” he kissed again on her pulse point on her neck.

“Filthy…” he nibbled at her ear. 

“Mouth.” He kissed her deeply, meeting her open mouth halfway as she took off his turtleneck. 

Before she could reach for his belt buckle, Fred, pinned her arms over her head and bit her lower lip.

“Slow down Love,” he said through his teeth, and she shivered at the lower tone of voice he used.

“Fred,” she whimpered, wiggling beneath him. He let go and slowly lifted her jumper up her torso, leaving butterfly kisses in his wake, causing her skin to tremble. 

He reached her full breasts and struggled with her cotton bra.

Taking pity on him, Hermione, unzipped the garment from the front.

Smiling he leaned over for a kiss before palming one of her soft mounds and tweaking a nipple as he took its twin in his mouth. The little sounds that came from Hermione’s mouth spurned him on as she arched her back.

“Fred!” she cried as her nails dug into his bare back. She could feel him smirking as he nipped lightly at the sensitive peak.

At the mercy of her over-stimulated skin, she fought to regain control, rolling on top of him. 

She inched lower, kissing his warm skin as she went and reached for his belt buckle. In two deft moves, the clasp was undone.

Hermione’s hand disappeared into Fred’s boxers, as she gazed intently into his eyes, and he visibly gulped as his eyes wandered over her body. She grasped him, gently stroking his length.

“Mi?”

She smirked as her hand curled around his length. Sliding down his trousers and boxers in the same motion and freeing him from the confines. She enjoyed the hiss of pleasure Fred made as she stroked him.

Lowering herself, she allowed her mouth encircled the head, running the flat of her tongue down along the vein under the hood. He moaned as she sucked his hard member, and his fingers tangled in her hair.

Hermione’s hand playfully massaged his balls and stroked him as she sucked. The tip of his length rubbed against the roof of her mouth, as she moaned around him.

He held Hermione in place as he pumped into her mouth. 

Fred’s heady breaths spurned her on, relaxing her throat so she could swallow him whole. He flipped Hermione over, taking her by surprise.

“I was getting a bit close, Little Otter,” he whispered into her ear, as he shoved her tight ski pants down, her knickers going with them. “Would be a shame if I didn’t get to return the favor.”

Fred peppered butterfly kisses down her stomach, he nipped at each of her hips and thighs. 

She moaned as his nose grazed her little pearl, a shock of pleasure shooting through her system. He positioned her legs over his shoulders, before lowering his head to give her pussy a light lick.

The mewling sound she made as she arched her back spurned him on as she gripped the blankets tightly. As he licked her folds, he inserted his finger into her moist hole, stroking the soft velvet to the same beat of the beautiful noises she made.

He did the same with a second and third digit, turning those soft mewls into a crescendo of moans. She felt her body start to tighten and shake, her toes start to curl.

“Fred!” she cried out, trying to warn him, only to feel his smirk as she gasped and panted as he pumped his fingers, which seemed to go faster.

“I’m-” He let go of her clit with a light pop,

“I know love, let go for me.” 

With a final nip, she came into his mouth with a moan so loud she thought she heard the pictures rattle on the walls.

Hermione regained her breath as Fred continued to clean her up with his wicked tongue.

Using his distraction, she rolled them over once again, sitting on top of him. Hermione adjusted herself as she gave Fred a long languid kiss, before lowering herself onto his cock. They groaned in tandem as she sunk down.

She rolled her hips while Fred pinched and played with her bouncing breast as her hair fell over her shoulder and grazed his chest. His pelvis moved to meet each time she lifted and lowered her hips.

“Oh, Merlin!” she panted, her head rolling back, bracing her hands against his thighs.

Taking advantage of her pleasure, Fred rolled them over again, throwing one of her legs over his shoulder. Plowing deep and thrusting into her until her eyes rolled back and her back arched. 

“Fred...I’m...OH!” while she couldn't verbalize what was happening, Fred knew what was coming.

He reached around her leg, and gently rubbed her clit with his thumb. 

She cried out, feeling as if she was lifting into space. Her body trembling, fingernails digging into his arms, biceps, bedsheets and pillows, anything she could grab a hold of to keep her earthbound. Her muscles coiled like loaded springs, back arched as far as she could bend.

Hermione called his name as if Fred were a god and the world was falling apart around her. Fred tightly held on to her hips pulling her into him as he groaned and slowed. Pumping slowly, as she came down from the ride she was thrown on to. 

“Holy shit.” 

Fred chuckled. “Careful Love,” He panted. “Or that mouth will spur on round two.”

Hermione smiled as she clamped on to him hugging him close. 

“I had no idea you were such a wild cat.” 

“Isn’t there a saying though?” she asked as she smiled.

“What? The one about the quiet ones?” Fred asked, “Love? You are anything but quiet.”

He kissed her lovingly, as he covered them both up with the quilts. “Come on let’s rest before we continue heating the cabin, shall we?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

"Took the box of condoms from the Inn..."

Hermione snorted. "Of course you did."

"...Think we should try them out later?"

Hermione thought about it for a second.

"Absolutely." She yawned before snuggling into him and falling asleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Hermione curled herself around Fred’s naked body, as she woke up in their plush bed. It had been three days since their heat went out.

Two since it was fixed.

They would leave for the airport tomorrow morning. 

She knew she was being unreasonable, but she wondered if  _ this _ would end and things would go back to the way they were before this amazing holiday away from England.

“Mi, you’re thinking too loud.” 

Hermione peeked up at Fred’s voice, his eyes were still closed but she could see him smiling.

“What’s going to happen when we leave here tomorrow?”

He opened his eyes at her question. “I would expect we are going to be flying on another airplane, with-”

He yawned in the middle, “-’orrible food, and possible cranky children.”

Her cheek quirked at the sight, Fred was just too adorable in the morning.

“I meant with us…”

Hermione mentally berated herself, hiding her face in Fred’s chest. 

_ Why did she have to be so serious in the mornings? _

“I expect we will go on dates, you will move in with me, and eventually you will marry me.”

Her head snapped up so fast that she almost missed Fred’s lowering lips to capture hers in a sweet kiss.

“I am in love with you Hermione. I think I have been since I saw you when I first woke up from my coma.”

All tension left her body as she kissed him again. 

“It’s a bit presumptuous that I will marry you when you haven’t even properly asked me to go out with you, let alone marry you,” Hermione quipped playfully.

“Oh, so we’re not dating, even though you whisked me away on a grand holiday, been taking me out for months with  _ just you _ for company…”

He trailed off, fingers playing with her nipple.

“And, then I also know you  _ very intimately.” _

Hermione squirmed at the attention, her tender nipples were receiving. 

“Ok! I get it!” She tried to wiggle away playfully. Fred started giving sloppy kisses to her neck and shoulder, his two-day scruff tickling her skin. 

“We apparently have been dating without realizing it- Eek!” Hermione cut herself off with a shriek.

Fred surprised her by pulling her underneath him. He gave her a languid kiss, before pulling away. 

“Come on, up. I think we both need a shower.” Fred waggled his eyebrows at her, “If you’re good you can join me.”

Now that she was reassured that her new relationship was stable, Hermione was perfectly happy to push the boundaries of what 'good' was."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later, the two were seated on the floor in front of the fireplace, wrapping gifts for their friends. They had had enough of the snow and cold and were enjoying being in each other’s company.

“How are we going to tell your family?”

Fred snorted.

“You’ve been part of the family for  _ years, _ Mi.” 

“What does  _ that _ mean?” Her eyes narrowed.

“You really don’t read the society pages, do you?”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “It’s just a bunch of old biddies who gossip, spreading rumors.”

Fred laughed. “While that may be true, I have a feeling there is a pot going on of which of us Weasley boys you will marry.”

“Fantastic.” Her tone was flat. This was the exact reason she never read the society pages. They usually put her in a mood. 

Fred snickered at her, “I have it on good authority-”

“Which means Ginny is involved.”

“- That mum has sent them numerous howlers to get them to stop.” He ignored her interruption.

“If anything that spurred them on.”

“Stop being so cynical,” Fred said, as he came over and hugged her from behind. Causing her to crumple some paper.

“Blame Voldemort for that.”

“Stop that.” He pinched her side.

“Fine,” she groaned. “I just hate that my love life is susceptible to being on the front page of the Prophet and the main article in Witch Weekly.” 

“I know Love. Hopefully, now that you're no longer working at the ministry, you will no longer be in their sights.”

~~~~~

They were finally home. Late for Yule due to another blizzard and flights being canceled and delayed. They both knew that everyone was at the Burrow.

Fred winked at Hermione who rolled her eyes and nodded to proceed with his plan.

He walked inside the house without a care, and his family was ecstatic to see him, peeling face and all.

“The trip did wonders for me. And George,” his twin looked up at him with anticipation. “We’re booking an international portkey for just after Beltaine!”

“We got a second shop?”

“We got a second shop.”

The whole family cheered, it was what the twins have been working for, for years. 

“Oh in another piece of good news.” The Weasley horde quieted with some anticipation. Fred just hoped she was ready for her cue.

“I found myself a new girlfriend.” 

He grinned as chaos erupted when Hermione walked in and Fred gave her kiss on the lips in front of everyone. 

He loved to see her smile and that pretty blush.

“Alright, ladies and gents! Pay up!” George called out as Molly came up to hug them both, crying happily.

After eating their share of Molly’s superb cooking, the two passed out everyone's gifts and goodies from the trip, Hermione whispering that he would be getting his at the flat. 

Later Hermione floo’d home with Fred, where he was shocked to see a large replica of a sunken ship against the wall with some parts blocking the window, and a calico kitten with extra toes padding up to him, old Crookshanks following behind him.

Fred bent down to pick up the multi-colored fluff ball, with a tear in his eye.

“How?” 

“Well, while they are relatively hard to find here, I was able to get George to find one for me. I sent your present to the flat with a note.”

“Where did you find that giant thing anyway?” he asked, eyeing the giant ship.

“At the Shipwreck museum. Granted it was much smaller and I had to carve runes in it for the enlargement to hold. And that is this little one's new scratch house. There are also runes making it so any scratching damage is repaired.”

The kitten crawled onto Fred's shoulder as she was pulled into Fred’s embrace.

“Well aren't you a little Scallywag." He said to the little kitten. "Thank you.” he kissed her soundly until the presents and the new kitten were forgotten...It was good to be home.

**_Lost in paradise Fin_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh my first complete multi-chapter! I had a blast even with the blood sweat and tears in certain spots. This will not be ly last fic, I have a couple of large ones in the works that will not be posted until I have at least ten chapters in padding.
> 
> see yall soon!


End file.
